


Mon Amour, Take Your Time

by Marquis_de_LargeBaguette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette/pseuds/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bonjour." A faint whisper. It was a faint whisper. He had a smile on their face, a kind one. He was still wearing the same clothes he died in on that very day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon Amour, Take Your Time

It has been a month since the inevitable death of Marquis de Lafayette. A favourable Frenchmen and while Hercules' drowns himself in pints after pints of Sam Adams, he could not get the gory scene out of his mind. The lifeless body of his best friend, his partner. Those dead eyes spoke misery, while the faint smile spoke freedom. His eyes grew watery as he downed another pint. He wasn't holding up very well unlike the others. Alex had begun writing nonstop. Without a trace of rest, evident by the bags that sag under his eyes. To pass on the story of his beloved friend as time ticks. Laurens writes with him to make the job go a bit faster. The words jotted down on plain white paper as they slowly stack on the desks. Sleep is no more as the two write in silence. They comfort Hercules over text, but it was never the same. His apartment seemed empty. Everything Lafayette owned was still in the closets, cabinets, bathroom. His recently made pie left untouched in the fridge, and his coat hangs on the chair waiting to be worn. The distant smell of perfume Lafayette use to wear still lingers in the rooms and Hercules takes all of it in. 

He remembered all of it. That one night. The mystery assassination.

"Mon amour, come on!" The Frenchmen would call out. 

Yes. That night. They were out on a date, heading to a fancy restaurant that was near their home. Hercules would laugh and shake their head, then following the very excited man, unknown of what's about to happen next. 

And as the two were just about there, a gunshot. 

Hercules opened their eyes, back to the present. His heart beating as fast as it ever has been. This couldn't be healthy for him, thinking about it over and over... and over. Until all his emotions just seem to drain out of him. He went to the bathroom to splash his face in cold water. As he wiped his face with his towel, he looked up. He caught a glimpse of a familiar man in the mirror, lingering right behind him. 

"Bonjour." A faint whisper. It was a faint whisper. He had a smile on their face, a kind one. He was still wearing the same clothes he died in on that very day. The tailor had to spin around to see if it was actually real, and he wasn't just seeing things. Nothing was there. Nobody was there. He blinked once. Twice. And he dashed out of the bathroom. It couldn't be. It was just a figment of his imagination, right? He hasn't gotten sleeps in days, well, who has ever since Lafayette passed? He's been living off of coffee and after a few days begins the hallucination. Right? As he thinks to himself he feels a cold breeze pass through him. It sent a shiver up his spine. As he was about to comment on how he didn't have the AC on, a chair knocked itself over. He slowly turned his head. The chair where Lafayette's coat had been hanging was flat on the floor and stayed there like nothing ever happened. 

"is... Is anyone here?" He called out like he was in some horror movie. He approached the chair, picking it up and setting it back up again. He left the coat untouched. He received no response. He backed away from the chair and took out his phone to text Alex.

HERCULES: dude

HERCULES: a chair just fell over

He didn't intend it to sound so stupid over text but he didn't care. He could explain later.

HAMMYTON: what

HAMMYTON: w HA T ?

HAMMYTON: i feel like im missing the memo because i dont know what ur talking about

HERCULES: a chair fell over Alex right after a cold breeze passed through me

HAMMYTON: are u implying there are ghosts haunting u now? because this sounds like some paranormal shit

HERCULES: not just any ghost

And Hamilton took a while to respond to that, Hercules noticed. 

HAMMYTON: OH I GET IT

HAMMYTON: U THINK ITS LAF????

HAMMYTON: DUDE TALK W/ HIM

HERCULES: i dont know how to talk to ghosts

HAMMYTON: just give him a pen and a paper ghosts can write right?? ive heard some can communicate with u over paper and pen so try it out!!

He didn't respond to that, only did what Alex suggested. He scurried around to try and find a pen and paper and once he did, he laid it on the table, looking around his room awkwardly, like he was waiting for something. But he didn't need to wait for something. Instead of the said ghost writing, the ghost had already made an appearance of them-self. Their same smile. The smile he saw through the mirror and the same,

"Bonjour."

Hercules swore he almost fell over, his breath taken away by the amount of shock and maybe a bit of horror and he was beginning to sweat.

"Mon amour?" They'd say it like nothing was wrong. 

Hercules stuttered out his name, choking back on tears and complete agony. It felt like something punched him in the guts. Hard.

"L-Laf..." And the tears came running down. The sobs he had refused to let out for weeks after weeks had finally come out and he was hyperventilating. Through tears, he could see his partner frown. His hair was neatly pulled back as always, a scarf loosely hung around his neck. Lafayette slowly approached Hercules and when he tried to back away, he couldn't. He didn't want to. His mind told him not to, that he should stay in place and that nothing was going to hurt him. It was Lafayette. 

"I'd hate to see you like this..." The Marquis whispers as they attempt to wrap his arms around the tailor. 

He could smell the perfume he wore that night and that only brought him into more tears, almost dropping to his knees.

"Mourning... nothing but sadness. Don't stress over to much. You have a long life ahead of you. Stop wasting your tears... and keep living another fifty years. Je t'aime, Hercules. I'll be waiting for you on the other side. Mon amour, take your time."


End file.
